


THE BOY FROM OUTSIDE  (JALEC FIC WITH A TWIST)

by Dionysusinxtcy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic, Smut, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysusinxtcy/pseuds/Dionysusinxtcy
Summary: I needed a world where Alec isn't a virgin shadow hunter XD and let's face it, if it was up to Jace in the absence of Clary he would have definitely at least hooked up with Alec.Everything else stays the same but this is before Magnus and Clary enter their lives. The day a very cute boy arrives at the institute, along with his three other very good looking shadow hunter mates from the Australian Institute. And Alec starts crushing on the super gorgeous Luke and Jace finds himself all jealous for no apparent reason.In case you don't like the 5sos men you can just imagine anyone else.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Luke hemmings / Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. JACE

**JACE**

It had been like just any other day at the institute. 

A bunch of the usual downworlder threats that Izzy and Jace took care of in no time. Jace was exhausted and looking forward to having a drink with Alec strong enough to get him to relax his tensed up muscles at last so he could get some much needed sleep. 

But as it was the day was about to get way more complicated, as Jace found out when him and Izzy reached the Institute and saw Alec looking worried standing by the monitors with some people Jace didn't recognize. 

The only time Alec looked that concerned was when either Jace or Izzy were in danger. But today the concern on Alec’s face was for someone else - a shadowhunter standing next to him along with three other strange men. 

“Who are they?” Jace asked Izzy. 

“Oh, I know them, they're from the Australian institute. We went on a hunt a few times. But I don't know why they're here now, I'm pretty certain there were no more scheduled hunts for tonight.” 

When they walked up to Alec and the others Jace realized one of them was severely hurt. It was the tallest one of the Shadowhunters they called Luke, who was bleeding from a vicious cut right above his left flank where his shirt was torn to shreds. He looked pale and as though he was about to pass out. Jace couldn't understand why he hadn't healed himself yet. 

“We've been seeing a major surge of demonic activity across the Gold Coast for days now,” said the hunter named Michael. 

The one named Calum looked worried as he turned to Alec. “Luke got attacked during the hunt and hasn't healed since. None of the usual techniques work, our runes are useless. That's why we came here. I was told New York has state of the art Research Facilities and some fantastic warlocks. We figured maybe you could help him.” 

Alec wasn't exactly the first to jump to help some stranger without following protocol but the way he was looking at the hurt shadowhunter made it obvious he was going to just dive head first into this particular case. 

Jace couldn't believe his ears when Alec started formulating a team to assist the hunt and portal them to the Gold Coast. The third Australian hunter Ashton walked up to Luke and ran a hand over Luke's back. “We'll be back with the solution,” he said. “Just hang in there.” 

The boy, Luke, seemed to be in a lot of pain. 

“I'll join the hunt,” Izzy announced. She turned to Jace. “What about you, Jace are you coming?” 

“I think I'll stay and help Alec.” 

“Suit yourself,” Izzy said and went to join the team. 

With that Izzy, and the rest of the shadowhunters as well as the three Australian hunters were gone. 

When everyone had left Alec went right to Luke who looked like he was about to fall, and supported him. “I'll take him to the medical team,” Alec said, letting Luke lean on him. “You're in charge. I hope they'll be able to find out what's wrong with him.”

“Are you sure about this, Alec?” Jace said. “I could take him if you want.”

“No, it's fine. I want to find out what's going on.”

 _Right,_ Jace thought helplessly. _I bet it has nothing to do with the tall hunky man with a sexy ass accent and blue friggin eyes and blond friggin curls who you suddenly seem so protective of._

And even as the thought entered his head Jace felt a familiar pang of jealousy. _He's my brother. My parabatai. I shouldn't be having such thoughts about him,_ but it was that bond that confirmed Alec’s feelings toward this new hunter. Alec’s heart was beating faster. He was emotional. And craving physical contact, Jace could sense it and it made him feel strange inside. Alec was also deeply worried. Willing to do everything in his power to help the hunter. 

Let's face it, this wasn't the first time Alec had a crush on someone and it wouldn't be the last. But what was it about this particular hunter that just rubbed Jace the wrong way? 

Maybe his shadow hunters instinct was on to something. Maybe Luke Hemmings posed a deeper threat to Alec, something that they couldn't see yet? Maybe it would be better if Jace dug into Luke's past. See if there was anything unusual. 

Thinking this, Jace started searching through the institute's archives for some dirt on the Australian hunter.


	2. ALEC

ALEC 

Alec set Luke down gently on the bed in the medical area. Luke looked paler than before and he was sweating so much his clothes were drenched even though it was pretty cold inside the institute and the medical area especially. Alec placed his hand on Luke's clammy forehead and it was burning up. The infection must have started to spread. The thought made Alec even more nervous. 

“How’d this even happen?” Alec asked, bringing an antiseptic pad from a workstation and when he tried to check on the wound Luke screamed. 

Luke, barely able to talk, laboriously breathed out the next words. “We were on a hunt. It was nothing unusual. And then out of nowhere this wraith attacks me. Everyone healed except me.” 

“I'm glad you came to me,” Alec said. There was a world of cautious sentiment in his quiet voice but Luke looked embarrassed.

“It wasn't my idea Alec, I swear.” 

“Luke, I'm not angry at you. I meant what I said just now. I'm glad you didn't go someplace else… with your _condition _.”__

____

____

There was silence for a very long time. A heavy, constricting silence. 

“I thought you wouldn't even want to see my face after what I did to you, Alec.” 

Alec noticed the tears in Luke's eyes. Alec could tell that was partly from the pain and partly from sadness. “Luke, that was a lifetime ago. You know I don't hold grudges.” 

Luke was obviously trying to get a sense of Alec’s true feelings but Alec Lightwood wasn't infamous for being stoic for no reason. This was the one time hiding his true feelings was a blessing for Alec. That way neither he nor Luke would cross any proverbial boundaries. 

“I missed you, Alec.” 

Well, so much for not crossing boundaries. 

Alec stood, in an attempt to physically remove himself from imminent disaster but Luke grabbed Alec’s arm. “I'm really sorry, Alec!” Luke said and burst out crying. “Please, you have to forgive me! I wasn't thinking straight! I've been tormented by the way I treated you. Forgive me Alec!” 

Alec was torn between his feelings for the other hunter and the need for self-preservation. Should he keep being the duty-bound Alec Lightwood and simply ignore the hunter or should he allow himself to become vulnerable again? But the sparks that were generated in Alec’s arm where Luke was touching him were too damn forceful to give him much choice in the matter. But then everything about his past with Luke was always sudden and forceful.

There was just something about Luke's stunning blue eyes - that always seemed ready to drown Alec, and when Alec was forced to look at them again in an effort to make Luke stop crying, it happened again - Alec lost control. 

Instead of saying some formal platitudes like he should have considering his position at the institute Alec leaned in and kissed Luke. There wasn't even the tiniest bit of hesitation from Luke. He dived right in, kissing Alec back as though he had expected it all along and only stopped when a random motion of his body flared up the pain and he screamed again. 

Alec felt terrified that something was seriously wrong with the hunter, because even if he was a mundane the wound should have at least started to heal. “Luke, something doesn't feel right. You said it was wraith poisoning? But wraith venom heals pretty easily by runes. I ran all the basic tox tests just now and nothing showed on the screener either. I'm completely stumped.” 

Luke glanced up at Alec all teary eyed and smiled. “Maybe it's just my time.” 

“Stop it, Luke!” 

Luke looked straight at him. “I missed having you yell at me.” 

“Don't your friends yell at you?” 

“They do, but it's not the same.” 

“Aren't you with Ashton now?” 

“It's complicated.” 

“Any relationship involving you always is.” 

“I know. I'm starting to think maybe I'm cursed.” 

“You're not cursed, Luke.. you.. you're just - different.” 

“That's one way to put it.” 

“We all have our demons.” 

Another long, suffocating silence followed. 

“Alec.. when you kissed me just now.. I felt like I could live again. I haven't felt that way in ages.” he paused and his blue eyes were focused on Alec. “Please kiss me, Alec.” 

Suddenly, Alec had tears in his eyes. He was terrified that the hunter might be right about this being his time. “Luke --” 

“Don't cry Alec, please, I'm sorry --” 

So Alec leaned in and kissed Luke a second time.

“Alec get away from him!” Alec heard Jace’s alarmed voice and then he felt Jace’s hand grabbing him by the back of his shirt and physically pulling Alec away from Luke's bed. “He's not who you think he is!! And ffs don't kiss him!” 

Alec felt angry and confused at the sudden intrusion. “Jace!” 

Jace looked like he had something urgent to say and he was looking at Luke with derision. “Alec, I was just really surprised that a rune and most stuff doesn't work on the hunter. So I did some digging. And this guy is not who he says he is.” 

Alec was even more angry now. “Jace, stop it.”

“Alec, he's no usual shadowhunter,” Jace kept going. “He has demon blood! And not just any demon blood - he's born of a former prisoner succubus!! His mother killed hundreds of people and received a death sentence. But because she was pregnant with him she got a lighter sentence. You know incubus feed on life energy. And they get it from intimate physical contact. That guy could be doing it to you, Alec.”

Jace must have expected the news to cause havoc but both Alec and Luke's muted expressions surprised him. And that's when it dawned on him. “You knew about this, Alec?” Jace yelled. “You know who.. _what_ he is and you still kissed him!” 

“Jace, listen to me,” Alec began. “I appreciate your need to help me but there are times when I wish you'd get off my back. For instance, when it comes to everything to do with Luke. Just let it go, please, I'm begging you.” 

“Are you kidding me right now? You're taking that incubus’s side? He must surely have you under his spell -” 

“So fucking what, Jace? So what if what I feel for him is because of some pull he has on me? Is it really that bad falling in love with someone? And all the stuff you just described only hurts mundanes, Jace! I'm a nephilim in case you didn't notice. I can handle it! As for his mother killing hundreds of people and being a terrible person, all of it has nothing to do with him. He can't control his parents' deeds anymore than Izzy can stop disappointing ours!” 

For the first time Jace fell silent. 

Just then Alec’s phone started to ring. He saw the message and turned to Luke. “There's something I need to take care of,” Alec turned to Jace. “You stay with him, I'll be right back.” 

And without another word Alec was gone. 

Leaving behind a very awkward silence and two very awkward hunters.


	3. JACE

JACE

Jace just stood there in silence until Luke spoke up. 

“I don't hate you for what you just tried to do, Jace,” he said. “That mother killing hundreds of mundanes kind of stung but other than that, you were right to be worried.” 

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have said those things about your mother, that was a low blow.” 

“It's okay. I know why you did it.”

“You do?” 

“You love him, don't you Jace?” 

“Of course I love him, he's my -” 

“Parabatai, yes I know. But you love him more than what's normal for a brother. You want him. You want to touch him and kiss him - ” 

“Stop it Luke!! That's not true.” 

“Jace. Remember who you're talking to. Incubus can sense physical attraction from miles. We can also tell platonic love from physical love and what you feel for Alec is what I feel for him. You want him. Desperately. You just don't know how to deal with what you feel. And you're afraid if you try to take it any further you might end up losing him.” 

Suddenly, Jace was tired. Of having to deny it. He had been ignoring it for so long denial had just become his go-to move. He just stood there and said nothing. 

“Come over here, Jace.” 

So Jace went up to Luke who was sitting propped up on pillows. Luke grabbed Jace’s hand in both of his own. Up close Luke looked frighteningly fragile. There were hollows under his eyes and his lips were almost white and there was very little color in his face. Jace felt like a jerk for thinking someone like Luke could ever be a threat. 

“Jace, believe me when I say this,” Luke said. “I've looked inside Alec's heart. And you're the only one in there. Not me or anyone can ever take your place. But Jace, I know that you're trying to protect him by not telling him how you feel but you're only making him more lonely. And he's very very lonely. Because you sleep around and hook up with people but he never does because he's always waiting for you.” 

“He hooked up with you, didn't he?” 

“That's because my incubus makes him act like a drunk chick around me.” 

“So you do use your power.” 

“I wouldn't call it power, so much as having a couple of beers.” 

The words were barely out of Luke's mouth when Luke started to cough violently, gasping for air, and Jace watched in shock as Luke started spewing blood. 

Even as Jace was trying to figure out what to do next, Alec called Luke's name from behind Jace and rushed over to Luke's side. 

“Luke, hey!” Alec tried to get through to the barely conscious hunter. “I found out what's wrong with you Luke! Luke! Hey c'mon don't fucking give up you shit! Luke!” 

But Luke was already unconscious.


	4. ALEC

ALEC 

Standing outside the closed doors of the medical area with nothing to do but wait, made Alec feel more and more helpless. What if he had been too late? The thought wouldn't leave him for a second. He just didn't have the courage to watch Luke die. 

“How'd you find out what was wrong with him?” Jace asked. 

Alec turned to face him. “I was reading through some of the old potion books looking for wraith venom antidotes when it occurred to me all this time we've been treating his shadowhunter. When we should have been treating his incubus!”

“What about his hunter friends, do they know about Luke's demon blood?”

“They know that's why they brought him here. Because they are aware I know about Luke's secret. Even on our medical team just one person knows, I've taken her into confidence. She's not going to tell on us.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because Luke was the one who saved her Seelie hybrid child during a hunt a couple of years ago.”

“I'm assuming that's the same hunt where you and Luke got close.” 

“Luke saved my life too. I owe him.” 

“Did you really hook up with him?” 

Alec realized he was going to have to tell Jace everything. “It just sort of happened. Luke just. . makes me feel comfortable. Like I can tell him anything. And you were in Idris back then I think for some red tape Clave bullshit.” 

Jace had the strangest expression on his face, Alec couldn't figure out what it meant. “So, you two hooked up, and then what?” 

“Well, after professing his undying love for me, Luke promptly.. within that same night I might add.. fell into bed with one of his hunter friends.” 

“Ashton I'm guessing.”

“How'd you guess?”

“Just a hunch. Well, that and I saw Ashton give you a death stare when Luke was leaning on you earlier.” 

Alec was mortified. “Please tell me you're pulling my leg.” 

“I'm not, Alec I didn't know about all this so I figured he must be one of those people who you just randomly piss off.” 

“Do I piss off that many people?” 

Jace was grinning. “You really want me to answer that?” 

His parabatai had a point. “Jace, you can't tell anyone about Luke's.. condition. Please no one can know. If hunters know about Luke's incubus they might react the same way you did. They might feel threatened. I can't let that happen, it can be dangerous for him.” 

“You really care about him that much? That you're willing to jeopardize your position at the institute?” 

Alec didn't know how to answer that. The thought had occurred to him of course. It's just that when he saw Luke all he could think about was helping him somehow. The whole thing was just so complicated -- 

“It's okay, Alec,” Jace said, closing the distance between them and putting his arms around Alec in a strong hug that Alec certainly hadn't expected. Being that up close to Jace was always cause for a number of complicated feelings. Jace would hug or do something silly during fight practice and Alec would be concealing a boner the rest of the day. If it wasn't for Luke, Alec would most likely still be a virgin. 

So, once again Alec hugged Jace back, deflecting all those wayward thoughts about Jace and the downright addictive musk of his luscious blond hair or that gorgeous, toned body pressed against him - 

That's when Jace pulled away. 

And now Alec was gazing into Jace’s beautiful, watery eyes and the look in those magical eyes was something Alec couldn't decipher. And then it was like some kind of magnetic pull that forced Alec not to look away. And Jace was still looking at Alec in that strange way and just when Alec was ready to force himself to stop gazing into Jace’s eyes, Jace grabbed Alec’s face in his hands and started kissing Alec, full on the lips. 

And if that wasn't enough, Alec felt like Jace’s kiss had broken all the dams, and Alec was drowning in a kind of happiness that terrified him - 

Alec used both his hands to force Jace to stop and pulled away, taking a few steps back, trying to regain composure, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do next - 

“Luke's not in danger anymore,” the sturdy female voice of the medical team head was a welcome respite and Alec nervously turned to face her. “You can go see him if you want, Alec. He still needs a few more days to heal but he can go home now if he wants.” 

Without saying another word, to Jace or to the team head, Alec opened the doors to the intensive care and went inside, leaving both Jace and the medical head speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! watch out for the next installment ^^


End file.
